<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Color of Lilac by CherubimPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445535">The Color of Lilac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherubimPrince/pseuds/CherubimPrince'>CherubimPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherubimPrince/pseuds/CherubimPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps you could spend the evening in a waltz with the court magician.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice &amp; Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) &amp; Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Color of Lilac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends! Thank you for taking a look at my work, I hope you enjoyed it! <br/>If you did, I'd like to let you know that I take requests and commissions! Anything under 1000 words I'll write as a request, and a commission is just 3 usd per 1000 words. <br/>That's all! Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Nadia had begged and pleaded you to attend the upcoming ball with the promise of the palace overflowing with eligible bachelors with enough beauty to make even Lucio blush, you hadn’t expected her to be serious. But, here you were, weaving between warm bodies in bright elegant frocks and dark and revealing gowns, bright eyes locked on a pair always just out of reach.</p><p>You couldn’t say you weren’t appreciative of their shyness (though the smirk they held suggested perhaps it was playfulness, a dance they’d decided you’d play without your knowledge). Perhaps if they had approached you, or you them, your words would tumble past your lips and before you knew what you were saying you would have stuttered a very bashful plead for a private tasting of the palace’s desserts in your own chamber.</p><p>You suppose you should at least try to visit the other rooms. Maybe the sweet citrus scent emanating from the warm orange room held something to distract you.</p><p>Your eyes drag up above the moving bodies, and just past a sea of milky silks and shimmering jewels. You catch a glance at opalescence spilling into the ballroom, signaling the exit. You don’t turn back to check that those swirling lilac eyes are following, you feel them on you.</p><p>The hallway is a swirl of mixing hues. A violet haze gives way to a teal hallway, doors swung wide open creating a museum of wonderful sights and scents. Your eyes are drawn to an emerald shimmer, and you can practically taste the rich chocolate dancing on your senses. Just past is a violent crimson battling dominance over the antique gold of a gorgeous dessert arrangement. You catch a glance at the Count and make a quick decision to move on.</p><p>The orange room, playfully effervescent as brilliant bubbles of every color dance as though in their own waltz, this is where you meet them once more.</p><p>In the magnificence of the party, those eyes are still unmistakeable, unmatchable, and undoubtedly theirs.</p><p>And it isn’t even a moment passed that they find you.</p><p>“I was going to ask for a dance.”</p><p>A blush sets heavy across your face before the smile does, both bright and proud. They’re close enough you feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand.</p><p>“And? Why didn’t you?” You turn to greet them, eyes drawn to the lavender weaved in braids within the soft cloud atop their head. You move to pick off a petal.</p><p>His own grin widens at the sight, “I figured you wanted to check out the other ‘eligible bachelors’ Nadia clearly lured you with.”</p><p>“Oh please,” the rolling of your eyes has them tracing light fingers along your arm.</p><p>“Well then,” your eyes flicker up to theirs, “Perhaps you’ll join me for the rest of this evening?”</p><p>Your clear excitement at the prospect of spending the rest of the night with the palace magician is evident in your eyes, and so his jaw nearly drops to the floor when you respond with, “Actually I thought I’d join Lucio in the red room- figured I’d thank him for the wonderful party.”</p><p>They’re a blushing, stuttering mess, attempting to stumble out an excuse to steal you away. The sight is adorable, you think.</p><p>You silence him when you brush your fingers against his palm, interlocking your hands and pulling him with you. A stupid grin stretches across his face lazily as he lets you, watching lovely bubbles of magnificent color dance off your palm.</p><p>“You know,” the ache in your heart, the nerves, the butterflies in your stomach, have settled, now that you twirl around the orange room with them just beside you, “I only came because I knew you would be here, and when I did see you I was quite nervous.”</p><p>A bubble came and landed on top of their cloud of hair, popping as your words sank in, “Really?”</p><p>“You think I would have come for anyone else?”</p><p>A star struck look crossed his face. He halted your actions and pulled you closer, a warm hand resting on the small of your back.</p><p>You really hadn’t known them for very long, in fact, you didn’t even know their name. You had seen their lilac eyes before, how could you miss the lazy court magician? And he had seen you, for you were the Countess’s honored guest as her closest confidant. And yet, you two had rarely disclosed even names- perhaps the mystery of it all sealing the magic.</p><p>You’d caught him napping once, in the garden, by the fountain. It stopped you in your tracks, you couldn’t just leave and not admire them. You left a lavender sprig next to where they rested, and when you found them in the library with the Doctor, you also found the lavender braided within his hair, much like tonight.</p><p>It was cute, and it caught your attention. And they knew that. And so when you returned to your chamber that evening you found an arrangement of them laying on your pillow.</p><p>No doubt Nadia had noticed it and known something right away. After all, surely the magician couldn’t have found your chamber without her help.</p><p>Perhaps the magician had confessed his interest to Nadia first, and hence she knew how to lure you to her parties. Though she had never introduced you, you supposed she found the ordeal quite entertaining, and perhaps was why she had braided lavender in their hair and provided you an outfit decorated with the elegant embroidery with the sentiment.</p><p>The magician guided your hand above your head, twirling you once before leaning in close, just next to your ear. You could feel the warmth radiating off their cheek.</p><p>“Asra,” they said. “I’m called Asra.”</p><p>Oh how the name made sparks fly. It was a beautiful and magnificent name, dripping with magic. You adored it. And so you spoke it, “Asra,” you whispered, as though it were the thing, a though they were the one, you most longed for.</p><p>They laid a kiss to your cheek, and too soon they leaned back, just to bring your locked hands to his lips so he could press a kiss upon the soft skin of your knuckles.</p><p>It was your turn to express star struck bashfulness. You hardly forgot to give your name, and perhaps you would have forgotten if he had not prompted you, “how shall I call you, my dearest?”</p><p>You responded almost too quickly, your heart somehow speeding faster at the nickname.</p><p>He mimicked you, and chirped your name and you felt your heart draw closer to theirs. “Well, perhaps I could interest you in a dance?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>